Diaboli
Diaboli are tragic creatures, deemed evil by most, though actually as varied as a race could be. Their gruesome visage strikes fear into those who see them and their penchant for shadow magic adds to the racial prejudice they face. Diaboli have learned to cope with this innate fear many races have, and seclude themselves. They are night lovers, and enjoy being in the darkness (which does not help them when trying to explain that they are decent folk). Their personalities are multifaceted, though they have a penchant for the gentler side of chaos: mood swings, pronounced emotions, absent-mindedness, a general mercurial mien, and other eccentricities. The good among them heartily embrace guests (at least those that will accept them as hosts) and they will never turn down one of their bretheren. Diaboli appear as a mostly normal human from the waist up, but their legs look like those of a ram. They also sport a barbed tail and red skin, making them almost precisely what one may classically think a devil should appear, despite that true devils are little more than fairy tales. Their faces are disconcerting with black where the whites in their eyes should be and red irises, along with small vestigial horns and their pointed ears stick out at severe angles. Their canines are elongated and look vaguely like tusks and they grow only pitch black or pure white hair. Even their hands are awkward, lacking the fifth and smallest finger, making them seem altogether off-putting. Racial Traits Outsider (native): Diaboli are strongly tied to the shadow magics of the world to the point that their very beings intertwine with them. Chaotic: Diaboli have the chaotic subtype, due to their strongly pronounced nature. Base land speed 30ft Dark-vision 60ft: Diaboli are naturally aquainted to darkness, and have no problem seeing in it. +2 on saves vs spells and spell-like effects: Diaboli are in tune with magic and this allows them a small amount of resistance against hostile ones +2 racial bonus on intimidate checks made against humanoids and animals: their fearsome appearance makes them very capable of demoralizing their opponents -2 penalty on diplomacy, handle animal, perform, and sense motive: Their appearance makes it difficult to behave amicably with other races. Weapon familiarity: The trident is a traditional weapon of diaboli, and is treated as a simple weapon. A diabolus can make a secondary natural attack with its tail (at a -5 penalty on attack rolls). This attack deals ld4 points of damage and injects its target with a mild poison (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Constitution modifier). The poison's initial damage causes its victim to become sickened for 2d4 rounds; it has no secondary damage. A sickened creature suffers a -2 penalty on all attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. A diaboli can produce a number of doses of poison equal to 3 + its Constitution modifier per day. Automatic Languages: Common and diaboli tail code. Bonus Languages: Draconic. Favored Class Shadowcaster: Their innate ties to shadows even affects their magic, allowing them to manipulate them for a variety of effects. Level Adjustment: +1 Category:Native outsiders